


The Sound of Fandom

by Jainas



Category: Multi-Fandom, Sound of Music (1965)
Genre: Doctor Who References, F/M, Fandom, Gen, LOTR, M/M, Meta, Multi, Other - Freeform, Song Parody, Temeraire - Freeform, Tropes, all the feels, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are a few of my favorite (fannish) things!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Fandom

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been stuck in my head for a while, so I finally wrote down a few verses. To sing -off course- to the music of "My favorite Things", from "The sound of Music". :D  
> So here they are, a few of my favourite things about fandom. I'm sure many more verse are possible, feel free to write some if you wish!
> 
> Thanks to Berylia for the "can't stop the signal" bit, the first line wasn't as good.
> 
> And if someome musical want to go and record it, I would be delighted! :D

**The Sound of Fandom**

__

_Robots and angels, and blue spinning boxes,_

_Doctors! And Madmen! You can't stop the signal..._

_Old enemies, dystopia, “what if”..._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

 

_Magic and demons, werewolves and creatures,_

_Monsters! and vortex! and new species abound..._

_Talking dragons, the Shire in the spring..._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

 

_Three thousand k fics and sweet shiny drabbles,_

_Slash tropes! and AU! Angst and fluff all around..._

_Epic bromances, true love and frienships..._

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

 

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad_


End file.
